


come put your hands on me

by bread_boy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, ft. touch sensitive minho, mostly just self-indulgent and depraved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bread_boy/pseuds/bread_boy
Summary: Minho is very sensitive, and no one knows this better than Seungmin.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 229





	come put your hands on me

**Author's Note:**

> so as a starving 2minner you could just imagine how i completely lost my mind when they played [this guessing game](https://twitter.com/shmesm2/status/1323949715579305984?s=20). i won't even say exactly how many times i've watched that clip- just know that i'm not proud of it. anyways, it's been roughly four days and no one has written anything based on it so i decided to put my big boy pants on and said "well this might as well just happen" so. here we are

Seungmin has always had big hands.

Minho is a passive observer for the most part, idly noting the distinct size and shape of it as Seungmin cradles his trusty camera in one hand or as he curls his fingers around the doorknob on the way out of their room.

He's well-acquainted with the taste and texture of it too, especially when he gets a little too cocky for his own good and Seungmin has to shove three fingers down his throat, going so deep it stings Minho's eyes with tears.

The phantom memory has saliva pooling in his mouth, and Minho has to audibly swallow to keep himself from possibly drooling. Not that it would be a first for him, especially in his current position, splayed out in his bunk bed with Seungmin settled between his thighs, but Seungmin's barely touched him, so he doesn't think he's earned that satisfaction yet.

It's quiet, as it always is with Seungmin, the night light plugged by Minho's bed just enough to bathe them in muted white, the artificial light slanting across Minho's face while the rest of him is tucked under Seungmin's shadow.

There's a hand curled around the circumference of his thigh, keeping them apart as Seungmin digs his knees further into the mattress and surveys Minho with subdued intensity.

"Your ears are red." Seungmin observes with a clinical air, his free hand going up to rub Minho's earlobe with his forefinger and thumb. It shouldn't arouse Minho this much, but the gesture goes straight to his already hardening cock, the calloused pads of Seungmin's fingers directly in contrast with the soft, pink skin. "Already shy, hyung?"

Minho glares up at him wordlessly, but the effect falls flat when Seungmin takes to cradling the back of his neck, fingers touching traitorously hot skin, like Minho's suddenly running a fever just from the barest of physical contact.

"Cute." Seungmin murmurs, yet his eyes hold no amusement nor mirth. Instead, Minho only sees pools of black, pupils blown out as he rakes over Minho's prone form.

The dress shirt he'd been wearing to their livestream event is unbuttoned but not completely off, and somehow it makes Minho feel even more vulnerable, like he's a gift that's been carefully unwrapped, his flushed skin all for Seungmin to take.

And as if reading his mind, Seungmin does exactly that, his hand migrating from the nape of Minho's neck down to his chest, bunching the shirt into Minho's armpits so his torso is fully exposed. 

Seungmin starts caressing Minho's thigh, drawing lazy circles while his other hand cups Minho's chest, his thumb mimicking the same pattern as it rubs over Minho's nipple.

Pressing the side of his face into the pillow, Minho barely suppresses the moan that builds up his throat, low and guttural as Seungmin pulls at the hardened nub, the rest of his fingers still squeezing around the swell of him. Seungmin's other hand follows soon after, his palm trailing up the flat planes of Minho's stomach, the protruded ridges of his rib cage, until it settles around Minho's chest as well.

This time, Minho openly whines at the contact, fists clenching around the sheets by his sides as Seungmin leans over him, taking in the sight of Minho's pleasured state with a heat that could melt shards of ice.

"You're so sensitive, baby." Even with the pet name, Seungmin still uses the same clipped tone, like he's relaying an observation after doing some tests on a lab rat. It infuriates Minho just as much as it turns him on, his arousal now tenting the front of his briefs. It won't be long before precum starts staining the material, so Minho wriggles his hips and hopes Seungmin takes the hint.

Unfortunately, Seungmin has always been a right bastard, so instead of reliving Minho of his dilemma, he takes one hand and closes it around the straining bulge, squeezing hard enough to make Minho jerk upwards, whining as he does so.

"Fuck." It's embarrassing, the way Minho already feels so feverish and out of his mind, but Seungmin just has such _big_ hands, his touch like a brand that sears Minho to his very bones. "Seungmin– mmh, ah– fuck, _please_ –"

That seems to marginally satisfy the younger boy, because then he's pulling down the band of Minho's underwear, tucking it under his balls as his cock springs free, fully hard and flushed dark.

Minho stares up at empty air, desire and mortification swirling in his gut as the sound of a bottle cap opening echoes in the silence, followed by the slick sound of Seungmin warming the lube.

He's only granted a shaky exhale before long, familiar fingers wrap around him, Seungmin working him with a methodical tenderness as he flicks over Minho's nipple again with his other hand.

"Ah–" Minho can barely keep still in the face of this assault, the backs of his ears and neck burning hot like a stove top. His body seems to move of its own accord, but where he's usually graceful and in full control of his limbs, Minho jerks like a fish out of water, uncoordinated and messy as he arches his back and thrusts his hips at the same time.

"Stop." Seungmin levels Minho's desperation with that single word, his hands now heavy like sandbags as he forces Minho down the bed again. The subtle reprimand makes Minho flinch before he follows willingly, eager to please as he urges every limb in his body to remain pliant.

Seungmin waits until Minho has stopped trembling, rewarding his efforts with a firm tug around his swollen cock. "Can you stay like this, baby? Can you stay still until you can come?"

At this point Minho's mind is already at the intersection between doing anything Seungmin would ask of him and being incapable of a single rational thought, so after barely registering what he's even agreeing to, Minho nods his head frantically, cheeks pink and eyes glassy as he whispers, "Yes."

Seungmin smiles, the kind that's supposed to emulate warmth to convey his appreciation, but Minho knows that it's all for show; that, if anything, he'd rather take Minho apart with his bare hands until there's nothing left but a mess in the sheets. 

The thought sends a shiver down his spine, but Minho resists the urge to squirm, lets his pleasure show in the goosebumps dotting his skin, the hardened nubs on the peaks of his chest.

And, almost like they're in tandem, Seungmin wraps a hand around his cock again, setting a quicker pace now. His other hand settles low on Minho's belly this time, fingers brushing over his toned abs just to watch the muscles jump at the contact.

It's a testament to just how many times they've done this before, Seungmin easily mapping Minho's sensitive spots from memory. He exploits this knowledge by lightly tickling his belly just as he deliberately swipes his thumb around the swollen head of Minho's cock, digging into the slit.

Minho gasps at the sensation, jerking forward just to catch Seungmin's wrist in a white-knuckled grip, face now completely flushed in a way it never gets in front of a camera, hidden under layers of foundation and concealer. This is a fact Seungmin privately revels in– being able to witness the exact shade of pink Minho gets when he's close to orgasm.

Reaching up, Seungmin settles the curve of his palm over Minho's chest again, fingers sinking into the hefty flesh. Minho's grip on his wrist falters as he turns his face away, moaning brokenly into the pillow.

"So cute." Seungmin murmurs as he rocks his hips into the heat between Minho's thighs, knows that the catch of rough fabric on his skin would only push the older boy into the precipice. "My handsome, sensitive hyung. So good for me all the time. That's why I like you best. You know that, right?"

Minho's always been receptive to Seungmin's touches, no matter how brief or fleeting, but it's his words and the way he says them that eventually drives the pleasure home, spiraling Minho further into that overwhelming high.

With a stuttered whine, Minho blindly finds purchase on both of Seungmin's hands, tightly clasping Seungmin's wrist again while his other hand closes over Seungmin's hand around his chest, and in the seconds leading up to his undoing, Minho swears he could feel the frantic beat of his heart through their intertwined fingers.

"Oh–" he's barely made a sound before Seungmin leans over and kisses him, swallowing the rest of his moans as Minho shakes through his release. Every part of his body is wound tight with that white-hot, toe-curling sensation, head dizzy from Seungmin's warmth and weight and taste, all his senses overtaken.

It's not until he's sagging back into the mattress does Seungmin pull away, pecking him once on his kiss-swollen lips before he's hunching over Minho, knees planted on either side of his head as he unzips his slacks.

Minho blearily blinks at the vague shape of Seungmin's cock in the semi-darkness, welcomes the implication of what's about to come by placing his hands on Seungmin's thighs.

 _Go ahead_ , he wants to say, but his tongue still feels heavy like lead, his heart still lodged somewhere in his throat. So he settles for opening his mouth instead, gazing up at Seungmin with half-lidded eyes as he works himself in even, measured strokes.

It doesn't take long for Seungmin to tip over the edge, groaning low in his throat before drawing his shoulders in, steadying himself with a hand just above Minho's head as he comes. Minho catches most of it on his tongue, holding Seungmin's heated gaze as he swallows and licks his lips, lets the rest dribble down his chin.

Minho settles back against the pillow as Seungmin shakily eases off him, and just as he's enjoying the remnants of his post-orgasm bliss, Seungmin dutifully wipes his chin, so focused in his task that he doesn't notice Minho staring at him with hooded eyes until he's done.

Post-sex glow always looks particularly good on Minho, with Seungmin gravitating towards him like a moth to a flame, enticed by the upturned quirk of Minho's slick lips as he swoops down for a breathless kiss.

"You're wrong, by the way," Minho mumbles in between, Seungmin panting against his mouth as he raises an eyebrow, not quite catching on. "about earlier. When you asked me if I knew you liked me best."

Seungmin tilts his head to the side, looking adorably lost with his furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips. Minho leans up to press a kiss to his cheek, right where his mole is, before continuing, "You're wrong, because I know Seungminnie _loves_ me best."

That pulls a laugh out of Seungmin, but instead of putting up a front and vehemently denying it, he merely draws back just enough to gaze at Minho.

And it will always fascinate him, the way Seungmin can go from cold and unaffected to warm and fond, his affection showing in the twinkle in his round eyes, the hand he tenderly cups Minho's jaw with.

"You got me there, hyung."

Minho grins wider, and lets Seungmin kiss him some more.

**Author's Note:**

> remember folks: minho is very sensitive/ticklish and turns pink around the ears and the back of his neck when he's embarrassed which seungmin finds cute. do what you will with this information
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
